Led Fortmund
Led Fortmund is the 4th Seat of the 4th Division. Appearance Led has dull green eyes and think blonde hair. ) He doesn’t like getting his hair cut so it tends to go over the back of the collar a bit. He is about 5’ 5”(165cm). Because he is a bit short, he looks younger than he actually is. Personality Led is pretty free and fun loving, so when he is given work that he really doesn’t want to do, he will shrink away from it, putting it off. Any work that he decided to do himself, he will do to the best of his ability. This is funny because he always goes on about wanting to help others, but only really puts himself up to it when they really need it… or he’s looking for something to do. His sense of humour is one of those ‘love it or hate it’ things, meaning that he only really developed a small group of friends while he was alive. History Pre-Death: Led’s full name is Led Fortmund, not because he lived in America or something, his father was from Norway, which is where he got the fancy last name but he lived with his family in Japan. When he was 16, he was set upon by a group of thugs while walking home. They took his bag and beat him; he died soon after the police arrived. After Death: Led remained in the real world, staying chained to the place where he was killed, He was giving into rage at the people that walked by him everyday. Why did they get to live when he had died? Why did the gang get away with his killing? Why should they not be the ones to pass on? Led was lucky. He was close to becoming a hollow when a Shinigami chanced upon him. She used the soul release on him and set him free of his chains and let him go to Rukongai. Rukongai life: Led spent about 75 years in the districts. He was a bit of a loner. The concept of Soul Society families never really got into his head. The family he had in life were far from dead when he died, so he didn’t know anybody that had died before him. He grew to be lonely in this part of his life. Because of the shinigami that saved him from becoming a hollow, Led began to train when he wasn’t working for a sales man he knew. He hoped to become like the shinigami that saved him. He began to feel hungry again, a sign of an above average reiatsu level. The boy put his attention on the Gotei 13 recruitment office. He was healthy, fit and had a high enough reiatsu level so he applied to become a shinigami. Academy Life: Led was accepted into the academy the first time he applied, despite his young appearance. He found that his skills did not truly lie in strength and speed, the things he had been training himself in while he lived in the districts. He was gifted in the use of Kido, or so his instructor said. He also showed promise in his Zanjutsu. He achieved the accelerated class. He graduated with most of the class after 5 years in the academy and chose to become what he had been longing to become for the last 80 or so years. He chose to join the 4th division, the centre of healing and support in the divisions. The place he felt he would fit best. Powers & Abilities Kidō Skill Description: Led’s best skill. He is quite talented at this. He can use all the kido from when he was in the academy and he knows all the chants for them. Shunpo Skill Description: Led is somewhat good at this. Its his 3rd best out of the 4 however. Hakuda Description:'''Led’s no good at this at all. He always considered that if he didn’t have a sword to fight with, he could always use kido. Zanpakutou Heiwa shainingu (平和シャイニング, Shining peace) is a wakizashi that is approximately 77cm long it total with a 56cm blade. *Shikai: The release command is "Spin" (スピン, Supin). The Shikai comes in the form of a flail. The handle is a dark green, similar to when it’s in base form and the chain in a bit longer than in the image. '''Singing Star (スターを歌う, Sutā o utau): Heiwa shainingu make the sound of a flute being played as it spins itself extra fast glowing blue and will act as a shield against lower level kido and some melee attacks, It is similar to Bakudo #39, but is actually stronger since it can be used aggressively. Weakness: Maintaining this is taxing for the user, it drains Reihai a little slower than using kido. Dancing Star (スターダンス, Sutādansu): Heiwa shainingu’s chain will extend and wrap around the foe before crushing then by shrinking then chain again. If the foe is light enough, Heiwa shainingu maybe able to lift them and smash then to the ground. Weakness: The attack is only moderately fast, a nimble opponent maybe able to avoid it without trouble. Screaming Star (スターて叫び, Sutā no sakebi): Heiwa o Bōseki suspends itself straight outwards and emits a red glow. It increases the stamina and boosts nearby allies for a time. This can be used as a kind of charge up that allows for Led to make stronger strikes for a few posts proportional to how long he charged it for. generally 1 post charging is 1 post boosted. Weakness: The user can’t swing Heiwa o Bōseki while this is being used. This makes this ability only really useful while being in a party to boost others or as a method of preventing stalling. It uses as much reiatsu as casting a kido proportional to the time spent using it. *Bankai: Holy Spinning Peace (Shinseina Bōseki Heiwa) The Bankai is in the form of a large floating halo. The outside edges are sharp and the width of the halo is normally enough to fully encompass the distance between Led's fingers while held to ether side. Passive Ability 1 'Telepathic control: Shinseina Bōseki Heiwa is a strange bankai not because of its shape; many bankai have strange and abnormal shapes and forms; but because it is controlled directly by Led's mind. It floats in the air and can move about as Led wants it too. It also can be spun resembling a circular saw. ''Weakness: It retains all momentum and is hard to use. In other words, it takes effort to move it with Led's mind, coordinate it's movement and it obeys the laws of physics so it is mildly hard to stop it moving once it begins to move. '''Guardian Halo: Shinseina Bōseki Heiwa expands at Led's whim. this means that it can increase in physical size, or reduce its size to something small enough that Led could put it in his pocket. This expansive force can even be used to hold objects apart or quickly snap the blade to a smaller size killing anyone caught inside it. (within reason) Weakness: Its strength doe's not scale with its size, as Isshin Kurosaki once allured too. Reiatsu is spread across the blade evenly and the larger, the less energy per area. active abilities that benefit from larger size also are weakened proportionally to the size of the blade. Spinning Gate of Heaven: Shinseina Bōseki Heiwa spins and as it spins it and the inside glow a very bright golden colour. As it spins, a beautiful melody is heard coming from the disk played with a flute leading the music. The inside of the disk is able to capture any offensive kido up to #89 and neutralise it similar to Bakudō #81. The ability to absorb damage is disproportional to the size of the bankai however. When it is large enough to protect 5 people, it's limit is about hadō #35. The ability can be used as a kind of shield against sword physical attacks when the bankai is quite small similar to using a shield but because this ability is mainly an anti-kido ability, it is less effective at this. Weakness: As said above, the larger the area covered by the bankai, the weaker the protection. Repeated attacks will rapidly drain Led's reiatsu. Fanfare of Heaven: Shinseina Bōseki Heiwa rises above Led and shines a red glow over the area around him, Led and others around him feel and increase in stamina and gives a boost. This can be used as a kind of charge up that allows for Led to make stronger strikes for a few posts proportional to how long he charged it for. Generally 1 post charging is 1 post boosted. Additionally, the area caught in the light is dangerous to Led's enemies. Being caught in the light cause the opposite effect to if they were Led's ally. Weakness: The user can’t use Shinseina Bōseki Heiwa while this is being used. This makes this ability only really useful while being in a party to boost others or as a method of preventing stalling. It uses as much reiatsu as casting a kido proportional to the time spent using it. Also, the draining effect is not powerful enough that anyone other than someone far below Led's seat would find themselves greatly weakened and only the frailest enemy would be unable to hurt Led. They would have to be caught in the light for at least 3 posts.